Unchosen
by Sanity Optional
Summary: It kept taunting me. It's glazed eyes pierced through me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. – SHORT Angst/Humor One-Shot. Dedicated to Lily-san. Takes place BEFORE the Clue Hunt. Mmkay? Good.


**A/N: YEAH I KNOW THE UN-DO PROJECT IS GOING OH-SO-SLOWLY. O.o But what can I do? It's inevitable. I have a bunch of things to do in real life. And as you can see in the front archive page; my stories have bombarded.**

**AND SANITY IS BACK.**

**I know it's been a month since me posting stories, but FanFiction Upload was being a pain in the butt and I couldn't upload anything for a month.**

**Based on.. I dunno wat I shud basd it onz lulz. xD**

**DEDICATED TO VOLCANIC LILY! She and I were having the same upload problems and she wanted to see this one-shot, so I dedicate this to her! ^-^**

**So here's the third installment of the 'Un-do' Project; Unchosen feat. Saladin.**

* * *

><p><em>Title: Unchosen<em>

_Rating: K+_

_Character: Saladin feat. Nellie Gomez_

_Summary: UNTRANSLATED: Mrow, mrow, mrow, mrow… MROW? MROWMROWMROW … Mroww? MROW. Merrrrp? – SHORT Angst/Humor One-Shot. Dedicated to Lily-san._

* * *

><p>I was walking around the room, unsure of what I wanted to do for the day. I was having a good time, really I was. I had the room all to myself since Amy was reading again, Dan was outside playing some game called 'Ninja Gadien II' at his friend's house and Nellie? I wasn't sure where Nellie was.<p>

Until she walked in.

Nellie, walked in with music full blast. It was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think straight. I was utterly annoyed.

Really annoyed.

"Mrroow?" I asked. Nellie stared at me, then smiled.

"You're right, Saladin," Nellie began. I was relieved. "We do need milk! Thanks for noticing!" I think I looked shocked, because Nellie inspected over me.

"Is something wrong, boy?" Nellie asked. I tried to screech, _'YES, I DON'T LIKE YOUR LOUD MUSIC!'_ But nothing came out. Nellie shrugged and went to go get her bag.

After a while, she brought a leash. It was evident.

She was going to drag me to the market.

"MROWMROWMROW!" I protested, but Nellie didn't notice. She knew full well that I hated to go to the market. The stench of perfectly good fish rotting away at the meat section tore my heart in half.

The girl was obviously trying to make me go mad.

"Awww, c'mon Saladin! Don't you want your milk?" Nellie tried to coo. I rolled my eyes. Milk? That isn't enough to persuade m-.

"Red Snapper?" Nellie asked. I perked up my ears. Okay, so maybe that's enough. I obediently let Nellie put on my leash.

"C'mon boy, let's go!" Nellie exclaimed as we walked out of the apartment door. _Red snapper, red snapper, red snapper-_ What? The walk to the market is quite long.

We finally reach the 'superMARKET'. Who ever named the store was in need of a creativity boost.

"Chocolate milk.. no that'll make Dan more hyper than he needs to be.." Nellie murmured while scanning through the Dairy section.

"Mrow?" I asked. I wanted my red snapper and fast.

"Hold on a minute Saladian.." Nellie grunted, as she tried to keep me restrained. "Amy hates Fat Free Milk.. has no taste.. I have to agree with her on that…"

I glanced at the Fish section, a large Red Snapper was just pleading for me to but him. _Saladin, come on, you know you want me. I am a tasty fish. You. Want. Tasty._ It kept taunting me. It's glazed eyes pierced through me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran.

"I'll choose 2% Mi- _SALADIN COME BACK HERE!_" Nellie shouted. Many people turned their head to see me rampaging through the aisle, destroying everything in sight.

I see my prize basking in its fishy glory.

I was so close -so close- to my Red Snapper, but sadly Nellie scooped me up. Anger flashed in her eyes. I gulped.

"Saladin J. Cahill," Nellie began with the full name Dan had given me. "No Red Snapper for you! Look what you've done!" Nellie gestured towards the aisle I 'rampaged' through.

I really did rampage.

Spills everywhere. Cans crashed. Angry glares. Way to go Saladin. You've just destroyed an entire aisle. And now you have to pay the price.

Nellie dragged me back home as I whimpered.

My red snapper was unchosen.

* * *

><p><strong>MADE SENSE, EH? *sarcasm*<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
